poke_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Tabitha Homura/Quotes
List of well-known quotes by Tabitha Homura/Mega Mewtwo X from PokeTale Meeting Shelly for the first time "I can't help but notice that you're alone right now. I am Tabitha Homura, and I'm a member of Team Magma. It's way too dangerous for someone like you to be alone right now. Allow me to escort you home." "Y-you feel safer with me? That's what I like to know. I'm relieved that you're okay. Take it easy, alright? I'm sure we will meet again." Being captured by Team Aqua "What is the meaning of this!?" "That girl I met before...I hope she is somewhere safe..." Being saved by Shelly "Y-you saved my life?! Shelly....I don't know what to say..." "Will you do me the honor of being a Team Magma Agent's wife?" "You accept? Then a new life begins today..." Confronting Calem/Serena in Lavaridge Town (Genocide Route) "Y-you! You're the one who killed Queen Diantha!" "I am Tabitha Homura. As a loyal member of Team Magma, I will not stand by and allow our rulers to be harmed. If you continue on your destructive path, I may have to kill you. Consider this your only warning, child." Confronting Calem/Serena on Mt. Coronet (Genocide Route) "So, you've finally arrived, child." "You killed Maxie Dreemurr?" "You pose a threat to not only the entirity of Hoenn, but also humanity as well. I, Tabitha Homura, the last of Team Magma, will not allow that to happen. You are not allowed to live." Calem/Serena attempts to land an attack (Genocide Route) "Child. You think that a Team Magma Agent is going to be harmed by little more than a revolver?" "My training has kicked in. You'll never know, since you killed all of Team Magma!" Calem/Serena lands an attack (Genocide Route) "I underestimated your power." "As a Team Magma Agent, I must go on for the sake of Hoenn!" At critical health (Genocide Route) "C-commander Cynthia!" "What will become of Hoenn?" Calem/Serena kills him (Genocide Route) "This child is certainly capable of holding his/her own." "C-commander Cynthia...Queen Diantha...Leader Maxie...Why couldn't' I protect them!" Receiving a mission via Holo Caster (Neutral/Pacifist Routes) "Ugh, Cynthia! Why do you insist on calling me at this time!" "A human child? Leader Maxie & Queen Diantha are in danger!" "Don't worry Diantha. Tabitha Homura is coming to save you." Confronting Calem/Serena on Mt. Coronet (Neutral Pacifist Routes) "Hold it right there, child!" "I am Tabitha Homura. As a Team Magma Agent, I will use whatever force necessary to keep you from endangering our rulers." "Though you are a child, you are a pure human. You pose a serious danger to our rulers. And while you killed/befriended a few members earlier, a Team Magma Agent is far superior in combat then the average member!" Queen Diantha intervenes (Neutral Route if spared/Pacifist Route) "Diantha, stay behind me. I will protect you." "Though you & Queen Diantha are friends now, I suggest you keep your distance!" Calem/Serena attempts to befriend him (Neutral/Pacifist Routes) "Just because it worked with Queen Diantha doesn't mean it'll work with me!" "You insist on not killing me? Well for that, I congratulate you, but still..." Calem/Serena lands an attack (Neutral Route) "Impressive! But still..." "You can't injure a Team Magma Agent that easily..." At critical health (Neutral Route) "I did not see that coming." "My evaluation from Commander Cynthia will surely go down if she hears about this!" Calem/Serena kills him (Neutral Route) "Queen Diantha, please stay safe." "I have done my duty as a Team Magma Agent." Calem/Serena spares his life (Neutral/Pacifist Routes) "Child, I owe you so much for sparing my life. I'd like it if you'd take this Technical Machine." "That TM contains TM03 Psyshock. It can devastate a target, but it's also rather pretty to look at." Meeting Calem/Serena in Hearthome City alongside his wife & daughter (Pacifist Route) "Why if it isn't that child from before!? My wife & daughter would love it if you stayed with us for a while." "Are you leaving just now, child? No need to be shy about it! Visit us any time!" Confronting Primal Gardenia (Pacifist Route) "So this is what Commander Cynthia was warning me about." " Don't worry. Team Magma is here to protect you." "Is that...my wife?" "Shelly! Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" "Evacuation is in progress, Commander Cynthia. Everything is going according to plan." Getting captured by Primal Gardenia alongside his wife (Pacifist Route) "This can't be happening?" "My only hope is that our daughter is safe..." Breaking out of Mt. Coronet (Pacifist Route) "Haiyah!" "Perfect. Now, where did that child run off to?" "Shelly, stay here. I will come for you. Team Magma, take care of her, you hear me?" Finding Calem/Serena (Pacifist Route) "You're alright!?" "Don't concern yourself over me. I will be fine." "Child, you must go after Primal Gardenia. I don't know what she wants, but she has obviously taken the 6 SOULS from Team Magma's safekeeping. I will come with you for your own protection."' '' ' Confronting Primal Gardenia alongside Calem/Serena (Pacifist Route) "Your reign of terror ends here!" "Child, you must take her on. Your DETERMINATION...it's radiating from within you. You are the only one capable of defeating her." Saving Calem/Serena from Primal Gardenia's attacks (Pacifist Route) "Leave him/her alone!" "Child, are you okay? Here, let me restore your HP." "I'm here'' to protect you."'' "Keep going, child. Your DETERMINATION will keep you alive." Restoring Calem/Serena's health after they save a SOUL (Pacifist Route) "And yet another innocent SOUL is saved." "You took quite a beating, child. Here, let me restore your health." "I know you can do it, child." Gardenia transforms into Valerie Dreemurr (Pacifist Route) "Princess Valerie? I knew Gardenia wasn't like the other residents of Hoenn." "Child, you must save her." As a Lost SOUL within Valerie (Pacifist Route) "You're foreign to me." "You'll never see them again!" "Do I know this child? I may have seen him/her, but I don't remember..." "Calem/Serena...I know that name!" "Calem/Serena, forgive me...Allow me to restore your health." Comforting Diantha (Pacifist Route) "Queen Diantha? Are you alright?" "Everything's going to be all right." "I won't let anything happen to you. Just take it easy..." Cynthia goes into labor (Pacifist Route) "Commander Cynthia? Is everything okay?" "Ms Carnet, we have to assist Cynthia!" "Is she...giving birth? It's not right for her to give birth in a place like this! Her child could die..." Cynthia gives birth (Pacifist Route) "Are you alright, Commander Cynthia?" "Rachel is doing well. May I hold her?" "From this moment on, little one, you will be a younger sister to my Brittany. I promise that I will keep you safe." Confronting Grant (Pacifist Route) "Brittany, is everything alright?" "Leave my daughter alone. She is the child of a Team Magma Agent, and she is more than willing to defend herself." "I don't know what your intentions are, Grant, but I can become very ''protective over my daughter. My recommendation is that you stay away from her, since she's intimidated. Consider yourself warned, but if you ever attempt to hurt my daughter, I will not hesitate to hurt you."'' Category:Quotes